Modern business software frameworks (also referred to as business software architectures, business applications, etc.) and other software solutions typically include or are based on databases, database management systems, or other information retrieval technology. At the core of such services is the ability to reply quickly and accurately to received queries (e.g. a formal statement of information needs) or other requests from a user, a consuming entity (e.g. a web service, another software solution or the like that requires access to data, etc.), a request for information, requirements to generate reports, etc. In general, a response or result set generated based on a query can be characterized as a report, which can include results of the query in electronic or other formats. Many modern business software frameworks (e.g. enterprise resource planning solutions, customer relationship management solutions, sales performance solutions, etc.) include one or more data models or varying levels of complexity for organizing, accessing, and presenting data. In such frameworks, it is common to respond to a request for a report, a view, or other analytical content by invoking one or more multidimensional models, which can also be referred to as multidimensional analytical views (MDAVs).